This invention relates to a wire straightener tool and, particularly, to a hand tool for straightening wire.
Wire straightening tools or machines have been provided for a variety of applications. For instance, such units have been employed simply for straightening wires which have established a set after being wound on supply rolls. On the other hand, such tools have been employed for straightening bends or kinks which have been formed in wire because of a variety of reasons. In most instances, the wire is moved longitudinally between a plurality of offset roller members, with the wire moving transversely or perpendicular to the axes of the rollers.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,309 to R. D. Heller, wires are passed between a plurality of offset rollers whereby cumulative deflections of the wire away from and back to the wire strand's path effects straightening of the wire.
Offset rollers for straightening wires also have been employed in hand tools with the wire, again, passing between the rollers in a direction generally transversely or perpendicular to the axes of the rollers. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,648 to G. H. Bauer, a pliers-type tool employs a pair of rollers on one jaw of the pliers and a single roller on the opposed jaw. However, such a hand tool does not afford the cumulative deflections of the wire away from and back to the wire strand's path and, thus, is less effective.
There is a need for an effective hand tool for straightening wires of relatively high tensile strength. For instance, it would be desirable to afford a tool designed for simple hand use such as strengthening wire fishing line which, in ocean fishing, is fabricated of relatively stiff spring wire. The use of rollers or other equivalent means in such a hand tool would be inappropriate because of the limited number of deflections that can be afforded in a simplified, inexpensive tool. The risk of loss of such tools with outdoor activities prohibits the use of a complicated, expensive tool which would be fabricated of multiple components or parts.
The present invention is directed to satisfying this need of a simple, inexpensive hand tool for straightening wire, such as relatively stiff spring wire, and yet provide cumulative deflections of the wire during straightening.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wire straightener tool and, particularly, a simple hand tool for straightening wire.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, three elongated rod-like wire straightening members each have a plurality of circular wire engaging ridges spaced longitudinally of the respective straightener member. Link members interconnect the wire straightener members for pivotal movement relative to the longitudinal axes thereof between an open position and a closed position. The wire straightener members in the closed position are generally triangularly disposed and define a longitudinal passageway between the circular wire engaging ridges. The passageway receives a wire and the circular ridges straighten the wire in response to relative longitudinal movement of the wire in the passageway as selective hand pressure is applied exteriorly of the wire straightener members.
The circular ridges on each wire straightener member are spaced and located to be disposed in gaps between the circular ridges of each other wire straightener member when in the closed position.
The link members are of equal length and are secured between adjacent ends of the wire straightener members at opposite ends of the tool.
The tool itself comprising the aforesaid components is sized so as to be capable of being grasped within the palm of a normal human hand whereby selective pressure is easily applied to the tool as the wire is moved longitudinally thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.